Changes
by EmmaBugg16x
Summary: "Everything's gonna change for you guys. The sooner you realize that, the easier things will be for you two. For you and those babies. Especially since you're thinking about keeping them."
1. Chapter 1

_**Changes**_

_**"Everything's gonna change for you guys. The sooner you realize that, the easier things will be for you. For you and those babies. Especially since you're thinking about keeping them."**_

* * *

_Artemis found out she was pregnant after taking a trip with Zatanna to buy tampons at Walgreens_.

The pregnancy tests were right next to the tampons, so while Zatanna debated on whether to get the expensive kind or the cheap Walgreens kind, Artemis stared at the pregnancy tests.

The longer she stared, the more she thought about the possibility of her being pregnant. The more she thought about this, the more her mind went "_Oh shit_! _Oh shit_! _Oh shit_!"

"Ready to go Artemis?" Zatanna asked, a box of tampons on her slim hands. Artemis grabbed the box of Walgreens pregnancy tests with _two_ in the box (_$11.78, thank God she had a twenty on her_) and ignored Zatanna's gasp.

"_Let's go_." Artemis sighed.

"Artemis? _Are you_...? Are you _pregnant_?" Zatanna asked, grasping the archers arm. "I _don't _know. I'm a week late. Better safe then sorry." She groaned, shrugging her shoulders.

Zatanna couldn't believe it. One of her best friends _might_ be _pregnant_. At _sixteen_! Artemis and Wally might be having a _baby_. An actual screaming, pooping, living baby.

Would it be a _boy_? Or a _girl_? Would they have it be a _surprise_? _Who will it look like_? _Wally_? _Artemis_? Or the _both_ of them? Will they _keep_ it? Give it up for _adoption_?

_Was Artemis even going to go through with the pregnancy_?

They paid for their things- _Artemis ignoring the nasty look the cashier gave to her when she put the test on the counter_- and left the store.

"What are you gonna do?" Zatanna asked, as they drove back to Artemis's place. The archer sighed. "I don't know. I'm not going to terminate if that's what you're thinking Zee." She said, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Do you think Wally will stay?"

"Yeah, _probably_."

_More like never in a million years_.

Knowing _her_ luck he'll be half way to _Europe_ by the time she gets to "_Preg_-".

The rest of the drive is _silent_. Artemis has the box hidden in the bottom of Zatanna's purse, so her Mother doesn't see it. Artemis doesn't even want to _think _of her Mom's reaction if she sees those two little tests.

_Luckily Paula is at the grocery store when they arrive at the apartment_.

"Should I take both tests? Or just _one_?" Artemis asked, reading the box. "I'd take one, then the other if it comes positive." Zatanna said.

The two were in Artemis's bedroom. The box was on the archer's bed with only one test inside. The other test was in Artemis's hands, as she went to the bathroom.

"_You know something Zee? I wasn't expecting to have to do this until I was thirty_!" Artemis hollered.

Zatanna laughed, shrugging off her jacket and tossing it onto Jade's abandoned bed.

"It's common Artemis. Every sexually active teen has to this atleast _once _before college." Zatanna replied.

Artemis came back and set the test on her nightstand. "If I'm pregnant, don't mention anything to anyone. _Okay_? I would prefer for people to hear it from either me or Wally." Artemis requested.

"_Of course! I won't tell, I promise_!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Artemis _couldn't_ say she was entirely surprised when she find herself staring at two _positive _pregnancy tests on her bed.

_She knew that she was most likely pregnant since she bought the test. _

"You're having a baby. A real actual baby. In eight months your going to shove a baby Wally out of your _vagina_!" Zatanna cried.

"Oh _God_! I pictured _that_!" Artemis yelped, covering her face witha pillow. By now, Zatanna was laughing in hysterics. "It's _not_ funny! Wally's got a _big ass head_!" Artemis cried.

"_Which one_?" Zatanna giggled.

Artemis tossed her pillow, smacking Zatanna in the side of her head, messing up her hair. Zatanna's laughs and giggles quickly turned to very loud cackles.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. It all depends on _Wally_." Artemis shrugged.

"So wait, if he _doesn't_ want to be a Dad, you'll give it up. And if he _does_want to be a Dad, you'll keep it?" Zatanna asked. "Pretty much. It just all depends on what his reaction is when I tell him."

"_Tell who what_?"

Both girls gasped when they saw Paula in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised up with curiosity. "_Well_? Aren't you gonna tell me?" Paula asked. The girls said nothing to the elder woman.

"_Artemis Regina Crock_..."

"_Regina?_" Zatanna yelped, chuckling.

"Shut up _Zatanna_!" Artemis snapped, crossing her arms, just like her Mom had.

Paula was now rolling towards her daughter. Afraid that she'd see the tests, Artemis quickly blurted out _what_ her and Zatanna were talking about.

"_Wally got me pregnant_!"

She _instantly _regretted it.

Paula gasped. "Oh no... _Vui lòng. Cười to Artemis! I'm not sẵn sàng để là bà! Cho tôi biết bạn chỉ nói đùa với tôi! Và điều này là tất cả chỉ một vào cuối tháng tư fools ngày joke_."

"_Mẹ! Nó là một tai nạn! Xin đừng điên vào tôi! Em bé này đã không lên kế hoạch- tôi hứa_!" Artemis cried.

While they spoke in Vietnamese, Zatanna watched silently, having my even the slightest clue what they were saying to eachother.

Paula sighed, sadly shaking her head, as she rolled out of her _pregnant _daughter's bedroom.

Artemis's breath was shaky. Her Mom _wasn't_ mad at her. _No_... Her Mom was _ashamed_ of her. _Ashamed_ of her daughter for being _with child_ at such a young age- _before marriage_.

_If Wally rejected the baby_...

_Artemis would kill herself_.

* * *

Wally was at the Cave sparring with Robin, while Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, his Uncle Barry, and Batman watched.

"_**Recognized Artemis B09. Recognized Zatanna Zatara A01**_."

Everyone turned and was shocked at the scene playing infront of them. Artemis was... _Bawling_, while Zatanna ha her arms wrapped around her, desperately trying to comfort the poor girl.

"_Don't worry Artemis! Your Mom will come around_!"

This only managed to make Artemis sob _louder_.

Wally went up to them and asked what was wrong. He gently tool Artemis arm and took her to the far corner of the training room, while Zatanna went over to Robin and the League members that were there.

They watched as Artemis mentioned something to Wally. He was still for a moment, before wrapping his arms tightly around her, allowing Artemis tosob uncontrollably into his chest, soaking his t-shirt.

"Zatanna? What's wrong with Artemis?" Robin asked. Zatanna sighed, turning to face them. She took her hand, and curved it over her stomach, silently telling them that the Team's _Speedster_ and _Archer_ were going to have a _baby _soon.

"And her Mom? Was _not _happy about it." Zatanna frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Changes_**

_**"Everything's gonna change for you guys. The sooner you realize that, the easier things will be for you. For you and those babies. Especially since you're thinking about keeping them."**_

* * *

_It took Wally close to an hour to get Artemis to stop crying._

Once that was complete, Dinah gently took the young girl's arm and took her to the medbay, leaving Wally alone with a very pissed off Green Arrow.

"_How could she be pregnant_? You two have _only_ been dating for _five months_!" Oliver roared.

"Ollie _calm_ down."Barry sighed, walking towards his friend and nephew."Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down _Barry_!" Oliver yelled.

"_**Recognized Aqaulad B02. Recognized Superboy B04. Recognized Miss Martian B05**_."

"_My protégé is pregnant because of your nephew_!"

The new arrivals gasped. Artemis and Wally were... _Expecting a baby_? "Artemis is _pregnant_?" Kaldur asked, shocked. Everyone nodded. "With an actual _baby_?"

"_No Conner, with a cucumber_." Wally deadpanned.

"_Wally's cucumber got her pregnant_." Robin cackled.

"_Dude_!" Wally shrieked.

While Batman glared at his protégé, Green Arrow decided to _break_ Wally's nose. They heard a loud crack, followed by the sound of Wally falling to the ground, clutching his now bleeding nose, groaning in agony. "_Oliver_! The hell was that for?" Barry snapped.

"_That_? Was for getting the closest thing I have to a daughter, _pregnant_." He growled.

* * *

Once Dinah had Artemis in the medbay, she decided to ask her how her Mother reacted to finding out that she was pregnant.

"_She... She w-wasn't pissed... Or angry. S-she was... A-ashamed_." Artemis stuttered, chocking back a sob. She sniffled, blowing her nose with the tissue Dinah handed her.

"_I was... Expecting her to... Y-yell and scream. To threaten m-me a-and W-Wally. But she didn't. She was... Calmer then I t-thought she would b-be. She was disappointed in me_." She cried, the tears coming back again.

Dinah wrapped her arms around the sobbing archer, trying to calm her down.

But atleast she now knew why she was even crying in the first place.

Paula had _always _been proud of Artemis.

She was proud when Artemis became a vigilante and joined the small team of _League protégés_. Paula was proud when she got into Gotham Academy- with the _help_ of Bruce Wayne _aka_ Batman, but _don't _tell them that. And she was proud when Artemis started dating Wally instead of some Gotham thug that would rob and beat them to death first chance he got.

_But now that she was pregnant..._

"_My Mom doesn't want me anymore_!" Artemis wailed.

"_Oh_ Artemis! _No_. That's _not_ true. Your Mom just needs _time_ to except the fact that you're having a baby, _okay_? She'll _come _around." Dinah cooed, pulling away from the hug and resting her hands firmly on her shoulders.

"_Promise_?"

"I _promise_."

"_Hey_. Can someone hand me a washcloth?" They turned and saw Wally standing in the doorway, using his fingers to try and stop his bloody nose. "_Oh my God_!" Artemis yelped. "_What the fuck_?" She cried, rushing towards Wally while Dinah handed him a towel.

"Well, _instead_ of GA shoving an _arrow_ up my _ass_, he simply decided to just _break my nose_. But it should be completely healed sometime in the next three days or so." Wally explained.

"_Oh_! And Kaldur, Conner, and Megan now know that you are pregnant, because of _really bad_ timing." Wally groaned, sitting down beside Artemis with his head tilted back at angle.

"_How_?" Artemis groaned.

"_Ugh_... Uncle Barry was trying to get Green Arrow to calm down. Then the rest of the Team except for Rocket arrived, and then GA mentioned that you were pregnant because of me. That was about six minutes ago." He explained.

"I'm _sorry_." Artemis sighed, her head resting on his shoulder. "It's okay... You know, I'd hug you... But I'm _still _bleeding." Wally sighed.

"_It's okay_."

"_Artemis_? I'm going to take some blood to make sure you are pregnant, and to make sure the baby doesn't have any diseases or mental defects." Dinah explained.

"_Wait_- what does _that _mean?" Artemis questioned, pulling her arm back away from the needle in Black Canary's hand.

"She's going to make sure the baby doesn't have _Down Syndrome _or other stuff like that." Wally replied. The blood had finally stopped flowing from his nose, and he was now able to put the cloth down, and his head at a more comfortable angle.

"_Oh_... _Okay_..." Artemis said, still a little uncertain about Dinah testing her blood, but allowing her to do it anyway.

"What are the chances of this being a _big _misunderstanding?" Wally asked.

"I took _two_ tests. They _both_ came out _positive_. What are the _chances_ of me getting _two false positives_?" Artemis questioned, a band-aid now on her arm where Dinah drew her blood.

"_One_ false positive is _rare_. _Two is unlikely_. The tests should be done in within an hour." Dinah told them.

* * *

Artemis was too scared to deal with the Team and the mentors, so her and Wally decided to hide out in her bedroom at the Cave while they waited for the test results to be done.

"My Mom's _disappointed _in me." Artemis mumbled, her head on Wally's chest, as he had his arms wrapped tightly around her torso.

"What'd she say?"

"_She asked if I was joking. And she said that she wasn't ready to be a Grandmother. It wasn't really what she said, it was the look on her face when she said it_." Artemis sighed.

"My Mom _hates_ me, my freaking mentor is _mad_ at me, and you're gonna _leave _me-"

"_Whoa_! _Whoa_! _Whoa_! _Pause_! _Time out_! _What_ are you talking about? _Who_ said _anything_ about me _ditching_ you? _Or the baby_?" He cried, sitting up, Artemis's head no longer on his chest.

"The guy _always _leaves." She sighed.

"How long have we known eachother?" Wally asked, crossing his arms.

"_Nine months_. Give or take a few weeks or days." Artemis shrugged.

"For as long as you've known me- _for as long as we've been dating_- you actually think I'd abandon you? Especially when you're _pregnant_? I'm _hurt_!" Wally cried.

"Is there _any_ chance that the baby's _not _mine?" He asked.

"Of course it's _yours_! You're the _only_ guy I've been with- _ever_!" Artemis snapped, sitting up.

"Well then there you go! You _don't _have to worry about me walking away!" He yelped.

Artemis sighed, wrapping her arms around him as they laid back down. "_I love you_." Wally told her. "_That's sad_." She announced. "_What is_?" He asked. "That that's the _first_ time you've ever said that and I'm _already _pregnant." Artemis groaned.

"_Oh_. And I love you _too_."

* * *

Blood tests confirmed it; Artemis was in fact, _pregnant_.

"_Great_. _Just great_." She groaned loudly, her head falling into her lap, as Wally ran his hand up and down her back, trying desperately to comfort her the _only_way he knew how.

Of course, he was scared _too_.

"_Artemis can you tell me when you had your last_...?"

_And then he zoned out_.

He did _not_ want to hear either of them talk about their periods _and/or_ menstraul cycles.

_Ever_.

That was just... _Ew_.

He _couldn't_ believe it. He was going to be a _Dad_. _An actual Dad_!

In less then a year- _less then nine months, actually_- Artemis would give birth to a baby girl _or_ boy, that would later on in its life call him "_Dad_" and her "_Mom_". They were going to be _parents_. Which, _in simpler terms_, meant that they were going to have to put the well being of the baby- _the baby currently growing inside of Artemis's uterus_- ahead of their own needs.

Wally had _never _been more terrified.

"_Due to the high amount of hormones in your blood_-"

"_Wait what_?" Wally asked, interrupting Dinah. Artemis glared at him. "Haven't you been listening _at all _the past five minutes?" Artemis snapped, demanding to know if Wally had, in fact, not been paying attention.

"Well sorry if I didn't want to hear you talk about your period. I'll listen to _anything_ else you talk about, I'm _all_ ears! I draw the line on your menstrual cycle! _N-O_!" He snapped.

"So what have I missed?" Wally asked, much calmer.

"According to Artemis, she is five weeks and three days pregnant. And do to the amount of hormones in her blood, Artemis is most likely having _multiples_. I'm going to give her an ultra sound to see how many." Dinah told him.

"Oh dear God please let it be _twins_! Please let it be _twins_! _Let it be twins_!" Wally begged. "Why in the _hell_ would you want it to be _twins_!" Artemis roared.

"Would you rather it be _twins_ or _triplets_?" He snapped.

"Please be _twins_! Please be _twins_!"

Dinah instructed Artemis to lay on her back, her shirt lifted up to her bust line. It took a short moment to find what she was looking for, but once she did, she was not entirely surprised.

"I _was_ right. There are _two_ babies. So it _is_ twins. There are two different sacks, so the twins are _fraternal_." She told them, pointing to the two microscopically tiny blobs on the screen.

Artemis gasped, fighting back tears. Wally just simply blinked his eyes rapidly a few times, before falling to the floor with a groan, now out cold.

Dinah yelped in surprise, her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth.

Artemis however, just shrugged.

"_Huh_. I was actually wondering _when _he was going to do that."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Changes**_

_**"Everything's gonna change for you guys. The sooner you realize that, the easier things will be for you. For you and those babies. Especially since you're thinking about keeping them."**_

* * *

Artemis sighed, getting up. She crouched down next to Wally's unconscious form, nudging his shoulder, gently at first and then harder.

"Wally? Wally? Come on already Baywatch! Get your ass _up_!" She snapped, slapping his face.

_Hard_.

"_Oww_!" He yelped, rubbing his stinging cheek. "What did you do _that_for?" He whined. "Get up. You gotta tell your parents about the twins while I tell my Mom." Artemis ordered, now standing straight and tall.

Wally groaned, doing as she told him to.

* * *

When Wally got to his house, they were drinking their afternoon coffee and chit-chatting at the dining room table.

His Mother laughed at something his Dad said, something he didn't hear, and playfully smacked his arm while she kissed his cheek. That's when they noticed Wally, standing in the doorway between the dining-room and kitchen.

"Hi honey. How was your day? Would you like _anything _to eat?" Mary asked. She was still smiling, and Wally knew that that would be the last time he would see her smile for a long long time.

"_N-no_. No I'm good. Thanks though, _Mom_." Wally said, stuttering slightly at the beginning.

"Everything _okay_ Wally?" Rudy asked, raising his eyebrow up at a slight angle. Wally sighed. "Artemis is five and a half weeks pregnant- with _twins_." He said, frowning.

Mary and Rudy for silent for a moment, before Mary spoke up. But she _wasn't _speaking to Wally, she was talking to her husband.

"_Who do we know that wants kids but can't have any_?"

_Wait_- _what_?

What was his Mom thinking? Oh wait- she _wasn't_. How could she possibly believe that him and Artemis were going to give their babies away to complete strangers, _never _to be seen again?

"_Mom_! _Me and Artemis are ke_-"

"_Hush Wallace_. You can _barely_ take care of _yourself_, let alone two babies. Those babies need parents who can raise them and take care of them. _Not_ a couple of teenagers running around in _spandex_!" His Moter hissed.

Wally stormed off up to his bedroom. He grabbed his black duffle bag and tossed about two weeks worth of clothes into it, along with his toiletries and cell phone charger.

He walked down stairs and poked his head into the kitchen.

"I'll be _back _when I run out of clothes."

And with that, he was _gone_.

* * *

Artemis sighed as she walked towards the front door of her and her Mother's apartment.

_How would her Mom react?_

When she opened the door, she found Paula sitting infront of the couch watching tv while drinking some tea. Paula turned her head and gave her youngest daughter a small but genuine smile. "I made tea, if you want any." She said softly.

"I'm good. But thanks anyway Mom." Artemis said, frowning.

"_So_... Did you tell Wally you were pregnant?" Paula asked, sitting her cup down on to the coffee table as she turned to face her daughter. "_Yeah_." Artemis nodded. "What he did say?" Paula asked.

"He said he was staying, and that he wasn't leaving the kids. And that he _loved _me." Artemis smiled at her Mother.

"Kids? You're having _hai em bé_?" Paula gasped. Artemis nodded. "Yes Momma; _two _babies." She said, wrapping her arms around her Mother's waist.

"_Mẹ, I'm sợ hãi_." She sniffled, a few random tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I _know _baby girl. I know you're scared. It's going to be hard." Paula cooed, stroking Artemis's hair. While Paula was comforting her daughter, there was a knock on the door.

Artemis got up, wiped away he tears, and opened the door. Wally was standing there, and he was _seething _with anger.

He actually _scared _Artemis.

"_Wally_...? _Is_... _Is something wrong_?" She asked.

"I need to break something. Is there anything here that I can break?" Wally asked. "We have an extra chair at the dining room table that you can break." Paula told him.

"Thank you _Mrs. C_." Wally nodded, walking towards the kitchen. Without saying any words to either of them, Wally grabs a chair from their kitchen, and carries it to his girlfriend's bedroom.

Artemis trailed after him the entire time, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do to the chair, and what role her bedroom had to play.

That's when she saw _what_he was doing. He opened up her window, and with nothing more then an angry yell, chucked the chair out and down to the alley floor. The sound that followed his yell was the sound of the chair splintering and cracking as it collided with the Earth.

"_Wally_? Can you tell me what's _wrong_?" Artemis asked, softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Wally turned to face her, his eyes eyes turning from outraged anger to love. He sighed, before telling her everything that happened with his Mom and Dad when he told them about the babies.

"_Please_ tell me you're joking." She gasped. "Please tell me that what your Mom said to you was a _lie_!" She begged.

"_Not_ a joke. She said _every _word." He groaned, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I can not believe she said that. I was expecting my _Dad_ to say something like that- _not my own Mom_!" Wally cried, tugging at his firey locks.

"Do you think, that _maybe_... We should get our own place?" Artemis asked.

"You _sure_?" He asked.

"Well _yeah_. Gotham's _not_ the safest place to raise a family. There's no way in hell that you're parents will allow us and the babies to stay with them- even if they _did_ change their minds. I don't think Zatanna, Conner, _or_ M'gann will appreciate living with two screeching newborns. And I have been to your Aunt and Uncle's house. There's barely enough room for _them_, let alone four more people." Artemis explained.

"So we either give the babies up-"

"Which we _don't _want to do." Wally interrupted.

"Or we move into our own place." Artemis added.

Wally sighed, holding her hand. "Good thing we have a bank account from the League and I have access to my college account. But how are we going to afford to pay for rent, buy food, and furniture?" He asked.

"The wonderful world of _Flea Markets_, _Yard Sales_, and _Thrift Stores_." She announced. Wally groaned, loudly.

"Welcome to _my _world, Baywatch. Welcome to my world."

* * *

_**Two babies- hai em bé**_  
_**Mom- Mẹ**_  
_**Scared- sợ hãi**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Changes**_

_**"Everything's gonna change for you guys. The sooner you realize that, the easier things will be for you. For you and those babies. Especially since you're thinking about keeping them."**_  


* * *

_**AN: I know that according to YJ Wikia, Rocket is 15, but in this story I'm making her 17. Okay?**_

* * *

"_I emptied out my college account_." Wally said, walking into Artemis's bedroom at the Cave. Said Archer was on her laptop, looking for two bedroom, one bathroom home in a safe neighborhood that they could afford.

It had been about _three days_ since Wally left his folks house in a fit of rage, and he had yet to come back. Ever since, they had been looking for a home for them to live at.

"How much?" Artemis asked, her stormy eyes still on the screen.

"About sixty bucks _short_ of ten grand." He said. Artemis gasped, her dropping slightly. "_Holy shit_!" She cried. "I know! That's about four grand _more_ then what I was expecting it to be!" He yelped, laying beside her, placing the envelope full of the money next to him.

Wally looked at her laptop's screen, seeing what the Mother of his unborn children was doing on her computer.

"What'cha doing?" He asked. "Looking for a place for us to live. I have checked _every_ two bedroom place whose rent is under _$550_ in Central, Keystone, Star City, and Happy Harbor. _I can not find shit_." She groaned.

"Well, we've got about ten grand with us right now, and ten grand each in our accounts for the League. Maybe we should buy a house?" He suggested.

"Thirty grand total, minus about ten or fifthteen for furniture and food. Think we could find a house for under _$15,000_ or _$20,000_?" Artemis asked, doing the math in her head.

"Dunno. Might as well try and see." He shrugged, kissing her cheek. "So how long till the babies are here?" Wally asked. "_January 23_." Artemis said, looking for homes.

* * *

"Good to have you back Raquel. How was your vacation?" M'gann asked, as the Team's newest member arrived at the Cave four days later.

"Great! Uh man did I need that vacation! _Hawaii's amazing_! So, what'd I miss while I gone?" Raquel asked, sitting on the couch.

"I'm six weeks pregnant with twins." Artemis said, sipping on some lemonaid. Raquel gasped, her eyes growing wide as her jaw dropped.

"I'll be right back." She muttered, getting up.

"_**Recognized Rocket B10**_."

Artemis sighed, shaking her head. "Sorry Rocket wasn't okay with it." Zatanna frowned, resting her hand on Artemis's shoulder. "It's okay. I wonder when she'll be back." Artemis shrugged.

"_**Recognized Rocket B10 and authorized guest**_." The computer announced.

"_Authorized guest_?" M'gann asked. They all turned and watched as Raquel came back into the Cave's common room.

... _With a little boy trailing quickly after her_. The little boy could not have been more then sixteen months old.

And he looked _just_ like Raquel.

"Raquel...?" Zatanna gasped. Rocket blushed, her eyes on the toddler clutching at her pant leg.

"Guys? This is _Amistad Augustus Erwin_. He is my _son_." She explained.

"You're a _Momma_?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah. I was barely fifthteen when he was born. You and Wally are welcome to have his old car seat and crib, and all of his old clothes if one of the babies turns out to be a little boy." Raquel told Artemis.

"Oh thank you!" Artemis cried, wrapping her arms around her newest teammate.

* * *

Artemis and Wally ended up buying a small, three bedroom, two bathroom, double wide trailer for _$12,000_. The mobile home was just a three and a half hour drive south from Wally's old house.

So, while his parents were on a weekend trip to Jay and Joan Garricks home two hours west from the home, Wally rented a uHual trailer and had the team help him pack up his things so they could take it to the new house.

"I want to help! What can I do?" Artemis cried. "You, are nine weeks pregnant with _twins_. It's _your_ job to make sure that no one shows up while we are here." Wally informed her, earning a loud groan from his girlfriend of over six months.

So, while everyone from M'gann and Rocket to Wally and Conner packed up his clothes, books, and dresser, Artemis sat in the rocking chair on the porch, bored out of her skull.

"_Hey Wally, do you think you're parents kept any of your old baby furniture_?" Artemis asked through the mental link that M'gann had set up for them.

"_I know they didn't keep my crib; I accidentally broke it when I was two. I'm not sure about the rest of the stuff_." Wally told her.

"_How did you break your crib_?" Conner asked.

"_Don't ask_."

"I'm gonna check to see if they did keep your old crap. Now... Where would it be?" She asked, entering the house, making sure to avoid the Team as they went in and out of the house.

"Either the basement, attic, or the garage- but don't go in there _alone_!" Wally cried, . "I'll keep her safe." Zatanna said. The magician went downstairs to help the Archer on her search.

* * *

"Okay, so we have found Wally's old changing table, a bassinet, and a car seat Artemis interrupted Zatanna

"_That looks like it was used by Baby Jesus_." Artemis yawned, glancing at the... _Thing_ Wally's parents used to put him in when ever they took their car. "So you wanna take the changing table and bassinet, and leave everything else?" Wally asked.

He didn't like Artemis sitting in the basement for very long- her _or_ Zatanna. There were _spiders_ there. And possibly _snakes_ and other gross creepy crawlies.

"Yeah. _Although_..." Artemis trailed off.

"Although what?" Wally sighed.

"We found a few boxes of your old baby clothes. We wanna look through them!" Zatanna cried, grinning. "Oh _God_." He groaned. That's when he noticed, Artemis was giving him _the look_.

"_Oh no_! Not the _puppy-dog pout_!" He whined.

Artemis sniffled, fake tears forming in her eyes. "_Fine_! But you gotta be done in an hour!" He sighed, him and Robin picking up the bassinet, while Conner grabbed the changing table.

"If you hear us scream, there were _spiders_ in the boxes!" Zatanna hollered.

* * *

"So, what do you think the babies are gonna be?" Zatanna asked, as her and Artemis divided Wally's old baby clothes into two piles: _stuff they thought was so adorable they had to keep it_; and _stuff that should be burned to a crisp._

"Wally thinks they're gonna be a girl and a boy. I think it's either gonna be that, or two boys." Artemis explained, putting three more 3-6 month onesies and a pair of newborn jeans into the "_Keep them_" pile.

"Ah, you don't think you're gonna get two baby girls?" Zatanna teased.

"_Nope_. I have got a very big feeling in my gut that one is gonna be a little _boy_." Artemis explained.

"I think that "_very big feeling_" you have is indigestion." Zatanna commented.

"Well, we've looked through everything, might as well leave." Artemis yawned, as Zatanna helped her up. The magician grabbed the box that had the "_Keep them_" clothes in it, and went up the stairs with Artemis close behind her.


End file.
